Outlast
by circulatee
Summary: [CORPSEPARTY AU]: A simple charm can't hurt anyone right? What harm can a piece of paper do? A papercut? , or so they thought, little did they know they are putting their lives in danger and Aqours had no idea what they just got themselves into. Needless to say Demons are real and this time, they are desperate for new company. [This story actually includes the whole Aqours members]


A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to write something different, I love angst and I am thirsty for them so why not start my own story, this is a little bit different from what you see in this whole community, I'll try to write each chapter at least 1k+ words and i'll update frequently, there are going to be pairings but i'm not gonna focus on them now, I actually don't know who i'm going to ship with yet in this whole story but we'll see as I progress! Sorry if the characters are OOC, I am always open to criticism so please do help me improve. Also, I know theres some grammar errors but its like 2:30 AM right now and i'm so tired. Either way, I hope you like it!

* * *

Aqours knew this day was going to come, growing up isn't something you can avoid. Each and every one of them knew they cant be school idols forever, they came to the conclusion that it was only Aqours when the _nine_ of them are together, they cant just replace their beloved third years just because they are _graduating_ , it just didn't feel _right_ so, their best decision was to disband. Either way they've finally reached their goal, they won Love Live! So what more could they ask for? Hours of practice finally paid off and they became what others looked up to. Still, everything passed by so fast, they've had each other's backs through thick and thin, they're basically inseparable.

The sun was about to set and there they are, standing right next to each other, hand in hand with soft smiles on their faces at the same exact beach they decided to start the whole Aqours thing. "Can you believe it guys? We finally did it. We shined brighter than the rest and I couldn't be more proud of us" said Chika with a huge smile, "We wouldn't have done it without a certain _someone_ who basically forced each and everyone of us to join her idol group.." said Riko with a grin on her face. At that moment, the sun was setting and they could hear their hearts beating , "Okay everyone! One last time!" You shouted while forming an L with her fingers, each of them knew what was coming and formed a circle "From Zero to One, we've _shined_ with everything we've got!" They paused. "Aqours! Sunshine!" The nine of them shouted together.

At this point the sun was no where to be seen and their only source of light was the pole lamps around the beach, they all looked at each other with warm smiles on their faces, "See Kanan, I told yo- are you crying?" Said a certain blonde, the third years knew Kanan _never_ cries, Kanan was strong both physically and mentally, so seeing her break down was very heartbreaking, Dia started to tear up too and because of that Ruby ended up becoming a crying mess and ran to her sister, desperate to hear "This is just a dream!" or "Its time to practice for Love Live everyone, lets go!" but sadly they had to face reality. "Oh c-come on! This was supposed to be a happy moment! What is wrong with y-you all!" Said Yoshiko with a cracked voice, "Just let it out Yoshiko I can hear your voice starting to crack, zura." And with that, Hanamaru pulled her in a tight but warm embrace, "Fallen angels never cry unlike all of you m-mortals!" but she returned Hanamaru's hug anyway and it was comforting, she gave up trying to act cool so she just stayed silent and let the tears flow. The second years just held hands and they couldn't be more grateful with each other.

 ***Riiiiing*** Chika groggily turned her alarm clock off and stared at her ceiling, _"ah… its today isn't it.. Graduation Day."_ Chika thought to herself. She got up and went to get ready for school, a few minutes later she could hear someone yelling her name "Chika! Are you done yet? We have to go early so we can see Kanan, Dia and Mari before the ceremony starts!" and it was no other than her best friend, Watanabe You. The both of them then took the bus together feeling happy but sad to say goodbye to their seniors.

Chika and You then met up with Riko who was waiting for them at the school entrance, Riko was always early and she always looked good every morning for school, sometimes You wonders what time Riko even wakes up to get ready because she always looked _perfect._ The three of them then went to the third year's class, and as expected, the first years were already there, with Yoshiko babbling to Mari about how her black magic will keep everyone 'connected' and she had a _surprise_ she wanted to show to everyone after the ceremony ended, for some reason Mari has always been fascinated with Yoshiko's whole black magic thing and Yoshiko once accidentally blurted out how Mari wanted Yoshiko to perform a black magic to stop all the girls from swooning over Kanan.. Hanamaru was there talking to her blue-haired senior about how grateful she was for her. Aside from that, Ruby was there telling her big sister about how proud she was of her and trying hard not to cry anymore.

The ceremony ended earlier than expected and the nine of them went to the third year's classroom after everything was done since Yoshiko kept on telling them about how excited she was to tell them about her _surprise_ , the classroom was empty since it was after school hours. "Fufufu, my little demons, are you ready for Yohane's big surprise?" Said Yoshiko, with her deep voice, "Oh! _Exciting!_ " said Mari, and with that Yoshiko pulled out a… paper? It is cut in the shape of a human, all of them wondered how a piece of paper was Yoshiko's big surprise. "This paper is sent to me by the devils from hell!" "Are you sure you didn't just cut it out.." Interrupted You, "S-shut up and listen, mortal! You see, this, is a charm, my little demons, if you do it right we will stay together forever! you will hold onto this paper with your dear life and each and everyone of you will say "Sachiko we beg of you" one by one, nine times! Just don't stop halfway or the charm will fail, got it?" "Where did you even learn about this, zura, i've never read about it in any book." Asked Hanamaru "Well Zuramaru, a fellow demon helped me an-" "You got it from the internet didn't you.." said Riko "Quiet you!" Yoshiko retorted, "Hmm okay, it probably wont do us any harm! Lets do it!" Chika shouted, each of them nodded, Yoshiko started first.

" _ **Sachiko we beg of you"**_

Then it was Chika _**"Sachiko we beg of you"**_

Continued by Dia, Ruby, Kanan, Hanamaru, Mari, You, and finally Riko.

They pulled the paper with full force and it ripped to 9 small pieces, each of them holding a piece. "My little demons now we a-" _**out of a sudden everything just turned black.**_


End file.
